Monitoring and documenting the developmental milestones of a growing child can include regularly snapping photographs as the child progresses, measuring the child against a growth chart, and weighing the child. Often, the statistics are collected in a baby album, while the photographs are collected in a photo album.
Some digital cameras include an automatic timestamp attached to the image file or printed on the lace of the image. The timestamp can be used to track the age of the child in each photograph. Alternatively, or additionally, the age can be tracked and later written next to the photograph when placed in a photo album.
Over a period of time, multiple photographs of the child can be taken on a particular blanket or next to a favorite toy. The constant size of the chosen item can serve as a visual comparison to maintain a record of the child's relative growth.
Some toys include the ability to display changeable information. In some examples, personalized pictures or messages can be drawn or otherwise presented on toys such as washable fabric paint drawing cloths, erasable chalk boards or magnetic scribble boards, or simple digital computing devices with keypad or stylus interfaces.